learningthepathfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Awobbie
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Learning the Path to Salvation and Eternal Life Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse There is no guarantee that believing in Christianity will save you from Hell. A different god or gods might have control and might have set different rules. The Hell Law says that Hell is reserved exclusively for them that believe in it. Further, the Lowest Ring in Hell is reserved for them that believe in it on the supposition that they’ll go there if they don’t. The Hell Law Proxima Centauri 14:52, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Please read my blog hey brandon! new comment!!! please read you still there? please get on chat if you are :) Hey brandon its nathan Dear Brandon Christopher/Awobbie, I was reading your article on H**l and I noticed that there are some extremely offensive sentences. You say that Buddha and Muhammad went to H**l, which is offensive to many people. Also, Buddha was not "worshipped", he merely showed people the way, and this shows your half-baked understanding of faiths you so callously denounce. Please remove those sentences as they are offensive and do nothing to extol your religion. For your information, Buddha gave a view of the universe that seems more logical and makes the fewest assumptions.He did not set doctrine, he did not force his beliefs. He merely showed people how to attain peace. Sincerely, Mewtwoules P.S. I am not a Buddhist. I am atheist. But I respect all religions and ways of life. ='I would like to know of you'= Dear Awobbie, I'' never knew someone like you would be daring to put up something to show people they need Jesus on wikia! Praise God. '' ''My name is Joshua and I would encourage you my brother in Christ to be strong in the Lord. '' ''Remember Awobbie that you and I as believers will have to come before the judgment seat of Christ and receive each one our reward for what ever we do on earth. I would like to help you with this please. Leave me a message on my talk page. ''Sangreal7 (talk) 12:04, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi again Hello Brandon, wow I just wondered when you`ll reply my message. And God is good that I can hear from you. I see that there are many improvements that are needed to be made. I believe if God will, surely there is great potential in this wiki. However Brandon, I feel that there has to be major changes. One thing I feel is that, what you wrote on this wiki could actually be scaring people away instead of bringing them to salvation. Readers will not believe directly in what you read. Simply because many are not Christians. If a buddhist or a muslim were to read the contents here, they would leave immediately because you are saying something which is true about their religion but they do not believe. When they hear something that curses their religion, they would no longer bother continue reading anything that`s in here. Brandon, I am not saying what you wrote is untrue. We who belong to Jesus know that everyone needs Jesus Christ and there is no other way to be saved. But sometimes it takes more than plain words to tell our readers they really need Jesus. Well, this wiki I believe should also be for Christians to be able to learn more about Jesus Christ. So far I`ve not found an article about "How to be saved". Yes it was ok to talk about other religions but readers will not get to the point of being able to believe Jesus and that is something to be worked on. Feel free to ask me for anything. The rapture, the tribulation and the side articles may need to be worked on. And I suggest compiling all your pages you made in the front of the main wiki page. So that everyone can find every page easily. Thanks for replying Brandon and May the peace of God rule in your heart. Sangreal7 (talk) 08:36, September 10, 2013 (UTC)